Memories
by Yukis-lover
Summary: Memories is about how Jalena Kino met and lived with the Sohma family. Jalena Kino and her family also have the zodiac curse upon them. It will go through eight years of her life and her family's life with the Sohma family. Review Please


He smacked me in the face, and I screamed "stop...stop...please stop." Instead he just hit me again like I was some kind of punching bag. "Its all your fault, you dirty little tramp," he yelled at me. He pushed me into the wall hitting me over and over again. Once again I screamed "Don't you love me anymore?" He punched me again. "No, not anymore you and your sisters ruined everything," he told me. "Daddy please stop this. I know that you love me" I told him. "No I won't stop until you get what you deserve, you don't know anything, so DO NOT tell me how I feel" he snorted at me. Thump...I hit the floor. "Daddy your hurting me" I screamed. I tried to get away, but just then the door swung open with my two older sisters standing in the door way. "Dad what are you doing to Jalena? She didn't do anything to you!" my oldest sister said.

My two older sisters ran over to where I was laying on the floor bruised and bleeding from my head. They knew I wasn't okay, by just looking at me. They didn't want to take me to the hospital, but they would ask questions on how I got hurt. Also they didn't want to take me to the our cousin who was a doctor, because he would press charges. So Ria my oldest sister decided to take me to Hatori Sohma, because he was use to this kind of thing, also it was her boyfriend's best friend. I don't remember much after getting into Ria's car, and my other sister Nikki getting into my car and following us to Hatori's office.

When I woke up, I had transformed into my zodiac sign the rat, and had a cast on my right arm. When I looked around the room I found my mom Dory, my twin brother Max, my oldest sister Ria, my other sister Nikki, and my youngest sister Meganne Beth. They were all sleeping. _I suppose they have been up all night, making sure that I was alright._ I thought. But there was this guy with the most beautiful long white hair, and the most gorgeous green eyes I ever saw. At first I thought it was Hatori, but just then a tall man with blackish hair walked in the room. _Hes hott_ I thought. But it was not time to be thinking like that though. "Hello my name is Hatori Sohma and I have been your doctor for three days now. Your sister Ria wants you to stay whit Shigure Sohma, all of you stuff is there and you can leave today." Hatori said. "Um...Who is this Shigure Sohma?" I asked. "Well do you know who Yuki and Kyou Sohma is: he asked me. "Ya of course I do. I go to school whit them." I replied. "Well Shigure is our cousin and they both live with him also. Oh ya Tohru Honda also lives with them." he said. Hatori woke up my mom, brother, and sisters. Ria and Nikki took me to Shigure Sohma's house, and Nikki once again drove my car. I remember asking Ria who that guy was in the room. She replied "thats my boyfriend of three months. His name is Ayame Sohma. His younger brother is Yuki Sohma.

When we got there, there was another hottie, Ria told me he was Shigure, the guy I would be living with. The house that I would be living in is beautiful. When Shigure brought me in the house I was amazed because it was even more beautiful inside. It looked like he had an interior designer design it.

My room was on the same floor as Yuki, Kyou, and Tohru. My room was across from Yuki's and next to Tohru's. All the bedrooms had bathroom, and walk-in closets. I loved my bedroom, because Ria and Nikki designed it look my favorite move, which is the Moulin Rouge. They painted the walls with a deep red, I had satin sheets that were also red, and a canopy bed, and I had red curtains for the bed. I just loved it. It was the best room ever!

Everyone was so nice to me, when they all came home. Kyou and I didn't really each other at first, and I couldn't figure out why. But now I know it was because he sensed that I was a rat and I sensed that he was a cat. Which is weird because I get along with the cat of the family, because she is my sister Nikki, and she is like one of my best friends.


End file.
